Um Conto de Natal
by Roxane Norris
Summary: Snape tropeça numa adorável moça na cafeteria no dia de Natal... Ou será que teria sido o contrário? Reviews please!


**Nome da Fic: **Um Conto de Natal

**Autor: **Roxane Norris

**Beta-reader**: Sheyla Snape

**Personagens: **Severus Snape / Personagem Original

**Presenteada:** Minha querida Filha!!!

**Censura: **PG-13

**Gênero: **Romance

**Spoilers**: nenhum

**Resumo**: Snape tropeça numa adorável moça na cafeteria no dia de Natal... Ou será que teria sido o contrário?

**Agradecimentos:** a minha filha maravilhosa que betou essa fic p mim! Xeru Shey!

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e seus personagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros, Scholastic e Bloomsbury, entre outros. Ou seja, quase todo mundo, menos eu.

** Um conto de Natal**

Ela estava sentada no fundo da cafeteria olhando a grande xícara de chocolate fumegante a sua frente, que nem o viu o estranho chegar. Ele se sentou envolto em sombras, distante em pensamentos, vestido de preto. Sheyla levou a xícara aos lábios e sorveu um grande gole do delicioso líquido cremoso. Aquela não era época ideal para estar na Inglaterra, mas a proposta que recebera era irrecusável.

Pousou gentilmente a xícara de volta no pires e levantou-se para sair, mas seu sobretudo enganchara no banco, o que a fez perder o equilíbrio e cair em cima do estranho ao seu lado. Fechou os olhos tentando imaginar um pedido de desculpas; _Como era desastrada_, pensou. Ouviu ele resmungar alguma coisa, e abriu os olhos vendo que estava caída sobre seu colo. Mordeu o lábio inferior e, enquanto levantava os olhos devagar até o rosto dele, sentiu um frio na espinha ao ver os botões. Um a um eles estavam ali, interiormente sorriu.

Quando encontrou as feições do homem, elas estavam duras e seus olhos pretos sobre ela, inquisidores. A sobrancelha arqueada e os lábios crispados num leve sorriso de escárnio, não deixavam dúvidas de quem era o seu acompanhante do dia de Natal. E pensando nisso, se endireitou rapidamente, colocando-se de pé. Depois de um breve momento em que ambos se mediram, ela detida nos botões da roupa dele, quase contando quantos tinha, disse:

- Feliz Natal professor – As palavras saíram meio atropeladas, como se houvesse urgência em dize-las. E virou-se para deixar o lugar.

- Não me lembro de ter sido apresentado à senhorita. – A voz dele a alcançou impedindo-a de dar mais um passo. – Assim, como não me lembro de você em Hogwarts.

Lá vai ela 

_Lá vai ela outra vez_

_Correndo pelo meu cérebro_

_E eu só não posso conter_

_Esse sentimento que nós fizemos_

Ela se virou com um sorriso nos lábios sem se abalar pela expressão taciturna do Mestre de Poções, e estendeu a mão na direção dele, dizendo:

- Prazer, meu nome é Sheyla – Olhou para ele balançando novamente a mão em sua direção, impelindo-o a apertá-la - Sou vacinada e não mordo. – O sorriso no rosto dela se alargou ao vê-lo contrafeito, apertar sua mão.

- Prazer, senhorita – respondeu frio – No entanto não me disse como me conhece.

- Não acha mesmo que revelaria quem você é aqui, não é? – Ela piscou o olho para ele, que arqueou a sobrancelha uma vez mais. – Não é prudente, mas sei que é Severus Snape, professor de Poções.

- Isso é algum tipo de piada? – seu tom foi mordaz.

- Oh, não! – Ela colocou a mão sobre a dele, e dando-lhe um olhar maroto disse: – Não gostaria de comer pudim?

- Como? – disse incrédulo.

- Pudim. – Ela lhe deu mais um de seus sorrisos luminosos – Nunca comeu pudim?

- Senhorita... – ele tentou articular uma resposta, mas foi puxado pelo braço para fora da cafeteria.

Ela não pareceu lhe dar ouvidos, continuou a puxá-lo por entre as ruas abarrotadas de gente no centro de Londres. Snape bufou, mas sua "mais nova amiga" não parecia se importar. Entrou em uma loja e voltou com uma sacola cheia, passando-a para as mãos dele. Ele nada disse diante do sorriso dela. Sheyla parou em frente a uma vitrine, escolheu o que queria, e novamente entrou e saiu da loja com uma sacola. Pronto! – ela exclamou quando parou me frente a um prédio pequeno de tijolos vermelhos, ele havia virado pareciaum depósito de sacolas.

_Lá vai ela_

_Lá vai ela outra vez_

_Pulsando pelas minha veias_

_E eu só não posso conter_

Esse sentimento que nós fizemos 

Estranhamente ele não se sentia ofendido, foi quando os olhos castanhos pousaram sobre ele, e a voz dela soou:

- Essa é minha casa, professor – E subindo os degraus, abriu a porta dizendo: - Vamos?

_Lá vai ela (lá vai ela outra vez)_

_Lá vai ela outra vez (Lá vai ela outra vez)_

_Correndo pelo meu cérebro (Lá vai ela outra vez)_

_E eu só não posso conter_

_Esse sentimento que nós fizemos_

Sem saber exatamente porque obedecia a ordem dela, Snape subiu as escadas atrás de Sheyla, repleto de sacolas. Ela entrou em seu apartamento confortável no segundo andar, e retirou os sapatos de forma displicente jogando-os a um canto. Snape olhava tudo interrogativamente, depositou as sacolas sobre o sofá, e num gesto polido disse:

- Bom senhorita. – pigarreou – Agora que já andamos por toda Londres, e sei que não irá me contar como sabe quem sou, eu me retiro.

- Não! – ela gritou.

- Mas que diabos você pensa que está fazendo? – disse ríspido.

- Fazendo você sentir o que é o espírito de Natal. – rebateu. – Agora se puder me ajudar a levar essas coisas para a cozinha, dentro em pouco terá uma ceia digna da culinária Weasley.

Sheyla foi até a cozinha e ele a seguiu ainda aturdido. Apesar de terrivelmente constrangido e de não entender por que ainda permanecia ao lado da moça, o Mestre de Poções admitiu para si mesmo que seria um tanto quanto prazeroso passar o natal fora de Hogwarts. Sem ter muito jeito para cozinha e sem saber exatamente o que fazer, ele se deixou ficar observando a adorável moça a sua frente extrair os mais exóticos cheiros daquela profusão de alimentos.

Quando Sheyla terminou de preparar o último prato, virou-se para ele dizendo:

- Bom, não terei como esperar até meia-noite para lhe dar seu presente. – disse sorrindo. Foi até a sala onde algumas sacolas continuavam sobre o sofá e retirou de uma delas, uma grande caixa azul e estendeu na direção do professor. Ainda com um sorriso cínico nos lábios disse: - Feliz Natal, professor!

- Acredite-me senhorita, fico imensamente agradecido pelo presente, mas não posso aceitar. – ele respondeu sem jeito, não esperava por aquilo.

- Ora, professor, vamos... É só um inofensivo presente. – ela rebateu – Vou me sentir muito ofendida se não aceitar. – Ela o fitou marota – Tenho certeza que ficará perfeito em você.

- Acho que isso tudo está indo longe demais, senhorita. – Ele a fitou desconfortável.

- Vai aceitar? – perguntou ignorando os protestos dele. – O banheiro é a Segunda porta a direita. Lá encontrará toalhas limpas e poderá tomar um banho relaxante. Gosta de sais?

Sem entender como aquela bela morena de olhos escuros conseguia mantê-lo sobre domínio, ele percorreu o caminho até o banheiro. Meia hora depois ele entrava na sala com um magnífico termo preto que lhe caiu como uma luva, e para sua surpresa a sala estava ricamente decorada. Não faltava um detalhe; velas, toalhas de linho branco sobreposto por vermelhas bordados de dourado, vários objetos de decoração natalinos espalhados pelos móveis. Snape decidiu que se ela não era bruxa, uma fada seria com certeza.

_Lá vai ela (ela chama meu nome)_

_Lá vai ela outra vez (ela chama meu nome)_

_Pulsando pelas minha veias (ela chama meu nome)_

_E eu só não posso conter_

_Esse sentimento que nós fizemos_

Um olhar de aprovação caiu sobre ele vindo do canto escuro da sala, enquanto Sheyla saía da penumbra. Ela o circundou languidamente, e depois sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- Agora é a minha vez, professor.

Ele a olhou desconfiado enquanto a viu sumir pelo mesmo corredor pelo qual acabara de entar. Sem ter o que fazer, e obviamente tendo que esperar a dama retornar de seu banho, Snape se serviu do vinho sobre a mesa. Já estava na terceira taça quando ela surgiu na sala, usando um vestido vermelho sedutor, os cabelos soltos caíam sobre o colo disfarçando o decote pronunciado. O líquido vermelho travou em sua garganta fazendo-o engasgar, enquanto conseguia arrancar dela uma contida gargalhada.

- Vou aceitar isso como elogio. – disse impedindo o clima constrangedor de se instalar.- Eu aceitaria de bom grado uma taça de vinho, se incomoda de me servir uma?

Ainda preso à visão dela, Snape encheu a taça de vinho passando a ela. Sheyla se sentou no confortável sofá, indicando-lhe o lugar ao seu lado, ao que ele obedeceu. E dando-lhe um de seus melhores olhar sedutores, disse:

- Conte-me professor, como foi realmente sua vida até hoje? – Ela sorriu, enquanto via sua sombrancelha arquear - Não seja tão tímido, você está sobre efeito do álcool, podemos jogar a culpa nisso.

Snape a fitou curioso, era uma bruxa havia decidido, ninguém ousaria falar daquele jeito com alguém como ele se não tivesse consciência de que tinha poderes para poder arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos.

_Lá vai ela (lá vai ela outra vez)_

_Lá vai ela outra vez (Lá vai ela outra vez)_

_Lá vai ela outra vez_

_( There She Goes - Sixpence None The Richer )_

Uma hora depois, ele estava irreconhecível sentado no sofá sem sapatos, o paletó não estava mais sobre seu corpo e a camisa branca estava com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos. Sheyla sorria abertamente e as palavras fluíam com uma leveza assustadora, como se fossem velhos amigos. Ela conseguira, tinha Snape onde queria.

A noite já se aprofundara o suficiente e a ceia havia sido degustada deliciosamente ao máximo. E eles se entregaram novamente ao sabor da bebida e da conversa. Quando Snape a fitou mais uma vez, era uma visão quase etérea; os lábios rubros, os cabelos castanhos, a pele morena. Ela havia baixado os olhos em direção a taça. Num gesto repentino ele a fez levantar seus olhos para encará-lo, ela não se opôs. Castanhos estavam em pretos que sorviam-nos. Os lábios se tocaram momentos depois num beijo trêmulo, depois se entregaram a um apaixonado.

Sheyla deslizou suas mãos para os botões da blusa dele, e uma a um foi os abriu, sem pressa, deliciando-se... Os botões... Sonhara com aquela noite a vida inteira, e ninguém a impediria de tê-lo como queria. Snape se aproximou de seu ouvido e sussurrou:

- Feliz Natal, Shey...

FIM

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

N/A: Shey meu docinho de cupuaçu, essa sua mamis maluca naum tem mais salvação... Hihihihihi

Nem preciso dizer mais nada, né? Gostou? Espero que sim!

Essa é apenas uma lembrança para esse dia maravilhoso que só vou estar aí em alma e coração! Bjus minha flor adorada que seu Natal seja lindo como vc!

Esse é o desejo sincero de sua mamis coruja!

Bjus imensos

_Roxane Norris_


End file.
